Отряд тайных операций
"Если ты видишь, что твои товарищи проигрывают, это твой шанс. Не вступай между ними. Срази врага со спины. И если противник настолько силен, что ты не можешь одолеть его даже так, тогда просто стой и смотри, как твой товарищ погибает. Вот что значит быть в отряде тайных операций" - Сой Фон Отряд тайных операций(隠密機動, Onmitsukidō), вторая по величине организация Синигами, одна из трех главных военных ветвей в Обществе душ. Командующий отрядом - Сой Фон. История }} Миссии Онмитсукидо является одной из трех организаций под непосредственным контролем совета 46. И если Готей 13 действует открыто, то Онмитсукидо патрулирует и проводит наблюдения на вражеской территории и проводит секретные операции, такие как убийства и казни Синигами, которые нарушили закон.Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 82 Если Готей 13 считаются внешней гвардии, то Онмитсукидо-это внутренняя, скрытая гвардия.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 196 Организация Структура Система Онмитсукидо основана на традиционной феодальной модели. Существует высокопоставленный клан, которому служит младшая аристократия. Организационная схема выглядит следующим образом.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 224 Благородный клан Шихоин :Клан Фон Онмитсукидо Звания Главнокомандующий уполномочен руководить всеми операциями Онмитсукидо, в то же время подчиняясь Совету 46 в вопросах связанных с Обществом душ и Главнокомандующему Готей 13 в решении военных вопросов. * *Ранг присваивается каждому из пяти подразделений Онмитсукидо . Учитывая , что в настоящее время Отдел тайных операций связан с Готей 13 во втором отряде , каждый командир отдела Онмитсукидо является старшим офицером из 2-го отряда . Главнокомандующий Онмитсукидо , как правило , командует 1-ым отделом , который является отрядом ликвидации . Лейтенант является командиром 2-го отдела , который отвечает за разведку . А 3-й отдел занимается охраной особо опасных преступников – Следственный изолятор . Порядок пяти отделов идет в порядке пяти старших офицеров из второго отряда . В отличие от Готей 13 , главнокомандующий Онмитсукидо имеет телохранителей , хотя нынешнего главнокомандующего Онмитсукидо телохранителей никто не видел. Отряд В задачи Онмитсукидо входят: ликвидация синигами-дезертиров, надзор за преступниками, разведка, доставка информации. Эти обязанности выполняют пять подразделений. Старшие офицеры Второго отряда являются лидерами этих пяти подразделений, и тем самым Второй отряд разделяет задачи с Онмитсукидо. В Онмитсукидо существует пять подразделений; первое подразделение имеет наибольшую власть, а пятое - наименьшую. Список подразделений в порядке убывания власти: Известные члены Униформа Обычная форма Overall, the Executive Militia uniform resembles a ninja uniform. It has no visible white undergarments and the sash is dark as opposed to white. A headpiece covers the bottom part of the face and sometimes the top, but not the eyes; they wear no sandals, but long jika-tabi, and tight bands are on the legs and arms to keep the clothes from moving too much, which both are presumably for silence of movement. Members of the Executive Militia also wear their head covering on the top, not just the bottom and wear a black sash. Обычная исполнительная одежда Battle dress approved solely for the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia. Its backless and sleeveless design is unique. This is to prevent the fabric from being ripped away by the high-density Kidō produced by the fighting style , an advanced technique that combines hand to hand combat and Kidō, causing high spiritual pressure to accumulate at the shoulders and back, blasting away the fabric at said places.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, pages 15-16''Bleach'': Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 81 Внутренний наряд войск The Inner Court Troop Shinigami wear a maroon kimono over the black form-fitting legging and long sleeved tops. They also wear hats and carry a backpack. Исправленный наряд The Correctional Force uniform is radically different. The soldiers wear a white uniform, a long piece of headgear, and a backpack.Bleach Official Character Book Souls Оборудование Для того чтобы лучше выполнять свои обязанности, многие подразделения Отдела тайных операций оснащены рядом специализированных предметов, которые помогают конкретно в их индивидуальной роли. * : These small double-edged swords, carried exclusively by the Inner Court Troop, are used to assist communication in situations where circumstances make it impossible to convey messages effectively to units in the field, achieved thanks to a two-way radio built into the sword's hilt. Due to their small size and sharp blades, they can be rapidly deployed in essential areas once in throwing range, significantly reducing the time messengers need put themselves in danger as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 1 Сноски Навигация Категория:Синигами Категория:Организации Категория:Важные понятия Категория:Вселенная Блича